


“So… what can I get for you? Besides my phone number…”

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Impressions, First Meetings, M/M, Mattsun the Wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: the restaurant server is cute, and matsukawa is a good/horrible friend.





	“So… what can I get for you? Besides my phone number…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [photo](https://twitter.com/barista201712/status/913917591327875072) of Shouri.

Daichi usually does not listen to any of Matsukawa’s suggestions (the boy wears Crocs for crying out loud), but today he had faith in his best friend. They were meeting up for lunch at some new casual spot that was like… geared towards Millennials on a budget. If you ignore the gross dim, yellow lighting, it was more like an Instagram haven. The inside was rustic, with a lot of browns, and woods, but the dishes were plated with such grace and symmetry. The patio had a lot of greenery, and white, a juxtaposition to the interior. Plus the name was cute:  _Whine and Dine_. Daichi preferred to sit on the patio, it felt airier. “Come on, admit that I did good.” Matsukawa prompted, holding out his hands in a vague gesture to the ambience. 

“We haven’t even ordered yet.”

“But this place is right up your Instagram popular alley!”

“Do you know what you want?” Daichi asked, looking over the menu. “I was thinking about a salad, pizza and pasta—whoa.”

“Whoa isn’t on the menu…” Matsukawa grumbled, but Daichi ignored him for now, his gaze focused on a tall, handsome guy typing away on a POS system. He was wearing the bland uniform of a crisp white button down (his sleeves rolled up three-quarters of the way), and black slacks, but it he made it look  _so_ good. 

“Bedhead… ten o’clock.” Daichi stated, turning back to the menu and clearing his throat. Matsukawa looked over his shoulder.

“That’s what you’re into?”

“You don’t think he’s hot?”

“Strawberry blondes are more my thing. He’s tall. He’s coming this way.”

“No, he’s not!” Daichi found himself sitting up straighter, running a hand through his hair and smoothing down his t-shirt. 

“Hello, and welcome to  _Whine and Dine_ , I’m Kuroo and I’ll be your server today.” Kuroo’s smirk and voice had Daichi’s heart skipping beats. “Is it your first time here?” Daichi smiled up at Kuroo, politely, before turning to Matsukawa, his smile still plastered but his eyes bore holes, willing Mattsun to not say something stupid.

“It is my friend’s first time here,” Matsukawa began, “And today he is…  _desperately_  in  _need_  of a  _tall_  drink of water.” Daichi couldn’t really help himself, and his foot collided with Matuskawa’s. He wasn’t sorry when Mattsun winced.

“Water? Still or sparkling?”

“Surprise us.” Matsukawa winked, and Daichi wished he would have came with someone less embarrassing. 

“Still, please.” Daichi corrected.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Kuroo commented, smirking again before walking away. Daichi groaned. Was that his signature or something?

“Don’t open your mouth for the rest of this lunch.” Daichi directed towards his ex-best friend. Mattsun was officially disowned, starting now.

“Why not? I think I’m playing an excellent wingman here!”

“No, you’re really not! When he comes back, let me do the talking.”

“Boo… then you definitely won’t leave with his number.”

 

When Kuroo came back with two glasses and a huge bottle of Acqua Panna that he began to pour into them, he showed his signature smirk again, asking, “Do you know what you want?” The question was directed toward Daichi. 

“Yeah, you.” Mastukawa spit out before Daichi could say anything. Daichi’s mouth dropped, while Kuroo almost overfilled the glass.

“Mattsun!!”

“My friend thinks you’re cute.”

Kuroo’s gaze turned to Daichi, who’s face was burning now. “Does he really mean that? Or is he referring to himself…?”

“I-I… I do think you’re cute, yes.”

“Oh wow,” Kuroo chuckled, “You’d think this would happen a lot and I’d know how to deal, but this has never happened to me.” He then started to ramble, “I thought you were cute too, which is why I switched sections with my friend to make sure I worked at your table, but I didn’t think you were interested. I didn’t even have time to use my charm, which is probably a good thing in retrospect, because I probably would have humiliated myself…like I’m doing now.”

“I think you’re doing fine.” Matsukawa unhelpfully added.

“Mattsun, please shut up.” Daichi glanced at Kuroo, who was staring him down. “Can we start over? Hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

“Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo held out his hand and Daichi accepted it in a firm handshake. “So… what can I get for you? Besides my phone number…”


End file.
